All my heart desires
by Lhunruniel
Summary: Severus accidentally finds the Mirror of Erised and gets astouned when he sees the reflection


The dim moonlight entered through the fine organdie curtains.  
  
What hour is it? I reckon it is 2:00 o'clock in the morning. Why if I am so tired, I cannot sleep. Merlin helps me! My whole body is aching and I cannot close my eyes.  
What a day was today. I don't remember having so much fun. I never  
expected that I would deserve so much joy and happiness.  
I'd better get up and try to read a book or something, I don't want to  
bother her, she looks so lovely, there sleeping peacefully. Oh dear! I  
love her so much.  
  
Severus got up and put on his cloak and went out of the bedroom towards the study room. There he found difficult to decide what kind of book he wanted to read. Then, he just sat down and stared outside the window. Everything was silent and the street was deserted; and he started to remember.  
  
How did all begin? Oh yes! It was in her seventh year. I, being as nasty was I used to be, gave her a very unfair punishment, but that punishment opened the door for me to start a new life.   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting together. The potions lesson was the most difficult they ever had and Snape was not helping he was constantly interrupting their work and making harsh comments.  
  
Harry and Ron were having even more trouble. Snape was furious that they had managed to come this far. And above all, he was furious that they had become skillful. Therefore he was always asking odd questions and if they didn't answer he was delighted in taking points from Gryffindor.  
  
The only improvement was that in this NEWT group, they were sharing lessons with Ravenclaw.  
  
So – said Snape watching closely their cauldron – once again you'd managed to make it right. I suppose I must change Miss Granger to another team and see if you can do it on your on.  
  
Harry didn't even bother in answering or in getting angry. Ron, on the other had, went pink and clenched his fists.  
  
Now they finished working they started chatting.  
  
Snape watched them, it make him sick to see them happy. It make him sick that she was always smiling, except when he was near and before he could restrain he said:  
  
Detention Granger. Tonight in my office. 8:00 o'clock don't be late.  
  
What? – said Hermione utterly surprised.  
  
I said detention and if I have to repeat it again it will be also 20 points from Gryffindor.  
  
But Sir, sorry. Why?  
  
Your friends were misbehaving. And I think if I punish you instead of them, they will think it twice before misbehaving in my class.  
  
WE WERE NOT MISBEHAVING! WE WERE JUST CHATTING! AND THAT WAS AFTER WE FINISH WORKING IN YOUR STUPID POTION! – roared Ron.  
  
Snape looked at him both angrily and triumphantly.  
  
That would make a week in detention and 50 points from Gryffindor, you can thank Weasley Miss Granger. And if I hear anyone else complaining I will make it a month and another 50 points.  
  
Hermione was shocked, Harry and Ron were both utterly mad with Snape but stayed silent the rest of the class.  
  
When the bell rang, and using all her self control, Hermione approached to Snape's desk. He looked at her defiantly.  
  
Sir, what will be my tasks during detention?  
  
Snape was surprised that she wasn't complaining and then answered:  
  
You come to my office at 8:00 and we'll see.   
  
Hermione went to the rest of her lessons and in no time at all, she was facing going to the dungeons with Snape. She hadn't eaten a thing, she was feeling scared, angry and sick.  
  
Ok, I think it's time. See at the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were worried and look at her with stern looks.  
  
Come on! I'll be fine. And if he gives me a bad time I'll tell you and we'll plan the revenge.  
  
Fine Hermione, take care! – said Harry. The dungeons were cold and wet, and Hermione regretted not bringing her coat with her. She was infront of Snape's door, took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
Come in – said a voice from the inside.  
  
Oh Miss Granger, how punctual! Let's begin! See all those flasks. I need them to be labeled and ordered inside those shelves. And if you don't mind I want them alphabetically ordered.  
  
Hermione dropped her jaw, on a huge table there were about 300 flasks. She went to the table and start working. She found a system to label and put in order the flasks, nevertheless it was past midnight when she finished.  
  
Snape went to check the work and said:  
  
Thank you Miss Granger! See you tomorrow in class and later here for another delightful night. Now go away, I need to be alone.  
  
Oh he's so polite – thought Hermione while she headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
To her surprise, Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the common room. They were lying on the carpet looking at their favorite Quidditch book. When the saw her the immediately got up. Before they could say a word she said:  
  
It's fine. It was not that horrible! Don't worry boys, I am sure I will be fine. Now let's go to bed or we will find it impossible to get up tomorrow morning.  
  
The next detention sessions with Snape were as boring as the first one. Hermione thought he was only making up tasks to keep her busy. But there was something that made them bearable. In the beginning the didn't speak too much, but on the third night, Snape began explaining some fascinating facts of potion making. By Friday night, Hermione was delighted with everything she had learnt with Snape.  
  
Well, I think I am done here professor. Good night!  
  
Very good Miss Granger, I'll see tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning.  
  
Hermione stopped dead.  
  
Sorry sir, but tomorrow is Saturday.  
  
Precisely and you have a visit to Hogsmeade. I need to buy some ingredients and I think I would need some.  
  
But, you said my detention will last a week.  
  
I am surprised Miss Granger, but I thought you knew a week is composed of seven days and you had been her only five. Tomorrow you will come with me to Hogsmeade to buy those ingredients and I might think of not punishing you on Sunday. And besides, I am sure you will find it interesting to buy these things I need.  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
So, it is settled. See you tomorrow morning. That horrible, filthy b ...  
  
RON! Don't talk like that! – said Hermione – Anyway, I have no choice. I hope he buys his stuff quickly and I'll try to catch you at the three broomsticks. The visit to Hogsmeade before Christmas was always full of excitement. All students went out, and even though the climate was chilling they were all walking animatedly and chatting loudly.  
  
Hermione was left alone at the door, though Harry and Ron were pacing really slowly to check on her. Snape finally arrived and they started walking. All they way to Hogsmeade they remained in an awkward silence. Finally when they arrived to Hogsmeade Apothecary, Hermione was almost freezed and then Snape did something extremely strange; he hugged her and said:  
  
Come on Miss Granger is just a bit of snow! Now, let's begin! And for the next two hours Hermione listened and learnt the most interesting and interesting facts of ingredients and potion making. And she began to analyze the man who was with her. He was indeed nasty and unfair, but also he knew his matter and he was proud of it. Then she thought he was not THAT bad.  
  
When they finally finished and payed, Hermione was anxious to go to the three broomsticks and meet her friends there. But then again, Snape did something extremely curious.  
  
Do you mind if I invite you a butterbeer Miss Granger? I owe it you, for walking in this awful climate with me.  
  
Thanks Professor! Sure, I accept.  
  
They entered the three broomsticks and Hermione saw Ron choked when he watched entering with Snape and she also saw him choking again when she sat down with him.  
  
Rosmerta m'dear. Two butterbeers.  
  
Sure Professor, right away.  
  
Time spent in the bar with Snape was indeed interesting. Hermione was surprised that the man could converse in such a pleasant way. They talked about everything, including Hermione's plans to become a healer. After an hour and a half, Snape said:  
  
Well, I think that's all Miss Granger. Thank you for your company, I really enjoyed a nice time. Now, go to your friends before Weasley kills me.  
  
Hermione laughed and then he said the most unexpected phrase:  
  
I love when you smile Hermione!  
  
She blushed and smiled again.  
  
Well, thank you professor. I'm leaving now. Thanks for the butterbeer, I really had a nice time with you.  
  
But before she could give a step forward. Snape did yet another unexpected move. He took Hermione's hand and smiling said:  
  
My pleasure.  
  
She went to the table where Harry and Ron were waiting for her, shaking.  
  
Wow Hermione, five days in the dungeons and a date with Snape! I can't think of something more dreadful. Promise you we'll never misbehave again! At least not in potions – said Harry.  
  
Hermione thought a lot of the situation and something in her heart was growing and she dreaded to accept it. Though she was not the only one. That afternoon Snape kept pacing in his chambers, he was trying to repress his feelings, his thoughts and his desires. The rest of the school year went without any surprising event. Snape kept to be nasty to Harry and Ron, and was behaving almost normally with Hermione, except that he didn't dare to look her in the eye.  
  
Harry and Ron closed their last Quidditch season winning the Cup. And they had very loud party that lasted a whole weekend.  
  
But after the effects of victory wore off, all seventh years faced their NEWTs. Everyone was panicking, the library was always packed and no one had a minute of free time.  
  
Harry and Ron were working really hard, they must get top marks to be accepted in the Auror program. Hermione was working, if possible, even more harder than them she wanted to enter St. Mungu's Healer School with a scholarship. Even Malfoy looked extremely nervous, his father wanted him to enter de Ministry of Magic and he needed top marks for that and he was not exactly a model student.  
  
The exams' week was horrible. Madame Pomfrey attended a lot of nervous crises within those days.  
  
The Gryffindors did well in all their exams. Even Neville was getting excellent marks. Then it come, the potions NEWT. Harry was shaking outside Snape's classroom, he was allowed to apply the exam, though with a synodal. Ron was pale as chalk and Hermione was having a last minute study.  
  
But she was not concentrating properly. Even though she fought it, she kept thinking all these months why Snape behaved the way he did that day. It was difficult to act as if nothing has happened, at least for her, he seemed to have forgotten everything.  
  
Snape, was also nervous, he had managed to avoid Hermione in almost every way possible, but now, she would come here and have her examination alone. He must use all his resolution and just examine her.  
  
Harry went first. After half an hour, he emerged from the classroom pale but satisfied, his potion was excellent and Snape had no other but to give him a good grade.  
  
Ron went next. Again after half an hour he came out sweating. He did well, but not as well as he expected, though he passed the exam.  
  
And finally it was Hermione's turn. She insisted in dismissing Harry and Ron, saying that they needed to rest and that she would be back in Gryffindor in no time.  
  
Hermione entered the classroom and for the first time in many months she exchanged glances with Snape. He gave her a wan smile and instructed to sit down. The rest of the examination went without other surprises. Snape gave her a most excellent note, congratulate and dismissed her. The following days were wonderful. The whole school was enjoying the finest summer days out in the grounds, playing around and having as much fun as they could.  
  
The seventh years were a little bit gloomy. These were the last days they would be spending in the castle as students. Seven years had gone too quickly and most of them wanted to linger a little bit longer. 


End file.
